Scar's Secret Pride
by Alani
Summary: Scar has a secret pride that threatens to overthrow Mufasa's reign as King! Completed!!!
1. Scar's Pride

This takes place during Mufasa's reign as King and when Simba was a cub. I do not own Mufasa, Scar, Simba, Nala and other Lion King characters. But I do own other characters that don't appear in the Lion King.   
  
SCAR'S FAMILY:  
Tamali: Scar's mate  
Annalina/Alani: Scar's daughters  
  
ZENKA'S FAMILY  
  
Zenka: Alani's future mate  
Hasani: Father  
Tanisha: Mother  
Nadira: Older sister  
  
THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IN A LATER STORY.  
  
ANNALINA'S FAMILY:  
Kayla: daughter  
Linka: son   
  
ALANI'S FAMILY  
Jahari: Son  
Ashaki: daughter   
  
THE LION KING  
  
SCAR'S SECRET PRIDE  
  
PROLOGUE  
The African savannah was illuminated by the brilliant red/orange glow of the morning sun.   
A heard of elephants, antelope, monkeys and other species of animals made their way towards Pride Rock for the presentation of their future king. A young cub had been born two days ago to King Mufasa and his mate Queen Sarabi.   
Standing majestically on top of the great rock, King Mufasa scanned the crowd waiting down below. Everyone was accounted for, except for one. His younger brother Scar.   
  
Not far away, two hyenas were watching the show. One of them pawed at the ground and snorted, " It's all wrong Bonzai. This shouldn't even be happening."  
" I know Shenzi. It should be Scar up there, getting named as the next King."   
" Let's go and tell him it's too late for him now," Bonzai suggested and the two hyenas skittered towards the cave where Taka was hiding.  
  
Scar was sleeping in his cave when he heard a commotion outside. He lifted his head and frowned at the two hyenas, " Scar!" Bonzai called out, " it's happening!"  
Scar yawned, " What is it this time?"  
" King Mufasa's son," Shenzi explained, " Is being presented as we speak. Why aren't you there?"  
Scar stood up suddenly, surprising the hyenas, " Why do you think I'm not there? Do you think I want to see a little hairball getting named as the next King when it should have been me?"  
" No…I guess not." Bonzai answered. Scar was getting angry. Bonzai and Shenzi backed away quickly. Scar's paws were extended and his green glowed red.  
" Everyone knows I was first in line!" he roared, " Mufasa couldn't stand it so he decided to have a heir!" he paced up and down the cave, " Young Simba will never be King. Not as long I'm alive!"  
" You're plotting something," Shenzi sensed.  
Scar didn't answer, but he bounded out of the cave and disappeared.  
  
Scar kept to the shadows to avoid being seen. He walked until he was no longer in the Pride Lands, but in another unnamed land. This land was forbidden. It was dry, ugly and legend has it, there was dangerous, rouge, lion that lived there. So far, Scar hasn't met him.   
A large cave was appearing before him and he peered inside. " Tamali?" he called, his anger gone.  
" I'm here." His mate called back and he entered the cave and found her lying in the shadows. Scar's vision adjusted to the darkness as he nuzzled Tamali.  
No one in the Pride Lands knew about her. Tamali was the daughter of a lion named Meli who was killed by a bunch of hyenas when Tamali was a cub. Her mother died giving birth to Tamali.   
Her grandmother, who had died awhile back of old age, raised Tamali. Scar met Tamali when he had been exploring these unknown lands. He fell in love with this gentle, curious lioness and they mated. She gave birth to two cubs the same day his nephew Simba was born. They were sleeping peacefully in their mother's furry arms.   
  
The firstborn cub was named Annalina and her twin sister was named Alanine (after Tamali's mother).   
Scar had plans for his firstborn Annalina. He was determined to make her Queen of the lands. But first he had to get rid of young Simba and Mufasa.   
The cubs were not completely identical. Annalina's fur was golden and she possessed her mother's lovely blue eyes. It was clear she was going to be the vivacious beauty.   
Alanine has inherited her father's green eyes and her fur was the same colour as Annalina's. She may not be the beauty, but she will have her lion share of the smart genes. He thought as he gazed fondly at her. She will never be Queen, but will always have a special place in his heart.   
  
Alanine's eyes opened then and stared curiously up at her father. Scar lifted a paw and gently patted her. " Alani," he said, giving her a nickname. Tamali smiled at her mate.   
" Scar, why don't you make her the Queen?" she asked.  
" Alani?"  
" Why not? It's obvious she's going to be the smart twin. Her sister might be pretty, but she might not have what it takes to be Queen."  
" Annalina was the firstborn. Its tradition to make the firstborn the heir to the throne. I will teach her all she has to know." Scar was firm, and who knows? Annalina might surprise us and become the greatest Queen the Pride Lands has ever known."  
" I guess so." Tamali was uncertain, " how are we going to make her Queen? Young Simba is Prince you know."  
" Do not worry," Scar nuzzled her, " I have plans. Big plans that will knock Mufasa off his perch!"  
Tamali didn't like the look in her mate's eyes and wondered what the future held. 


	2. Scar reveals his plans

CHAPTER ONE  
Scar sat in the shade as he watched his two cubs play. It was time for him to tell Annalina of her future. They were a few months old now and were developing different personalities. It was clear to him Alani was going to be the quiet, smart and inquisitive one while Annalina was beautiful, cunning and was constantly making mischief. In some ways, Annalina reminded Scar of his nephew Simba.   
  
Simba is quickly growing, Scar thought to himself and it wont be long before he takes over. I must take action now! He stood up and walked over to his daughters. They were tumbling with each other in the sand.  
  
" Annalina," he said and they stopped their rough-housing (as Tamali would put it).  
" What is it Dad?" Annalina asked standing up and shaking herself. Sand went flying and some of it went into her father's black mane. She giggled, " Sorry Dad."  
" It is time for some lessons," he told her.  
" Lessons? On what?" and that's when he realised she doesn't know about her destiny.   
" Come with me and we'll take a walk," he suggested and they started off, Alani followed close behind.  
" Uh, Alani, I just want Annalina."  
Alani sat down on the ground. " You do?" she answered looking hurt and left-out.  
" Why can't I come?"  
" No my dear. This is a matter between your sister and me. Run along now."  
Alani frowned but didn't make a fuss. Unlike Annalina, she didn't make scenes. Annalina tended to throw tantrums if she didn't get what she wanted. She started to walk away when Scar called out a reminder:  
" Remember to stay within the Outlands territory!"   
  
" Annalina, you know about the King?" Scar asked his eldest once they were out of earshot. They were walking along a sandy path towards a dried-up lake.   
" King Mufasa?" Annalina nodded, " Sure I do. What about him?"  
" His young son Simba will become King once the present one is gone," Scar paused, " As a matter of fact, I was destined to become King before Simba was born."  
" You were?" Annalina breathed and tried to picture her father ruling the whole Kingdom. Somehow, she couldn't. It didn't look right. But she wasn't about to tell him that. Scar got angry easily.  
  
" Yes I was. And it seems I will never become King. If I cant be King, then you Annalina, will become Queen."  
Annalina stopped in her tracks and stared up at her father, " Me?" she squeaked,   
" become Queen? How…I mean, why me?"  
" Because you were the firstborn," Scar explained, " It is traditional for the firstborn to take on a monarchy role. I refuse to see that nephew of mine become King when my daughter can be Queen."  
  
" Dad, I-" Annalina sputtered, " I don't know what to do!"  
" Don't you worry my young one. I will teach you. I can see you becoming the greatest Queen in the history of the Pride Lands!"  
" Being Queen…I can get to do whatever I want?" Annalina was liking the sound of this. Her blue eyes were getting wide with excitement.  
" Yes. Whatever your heart desires."   
Annalina looked thoughtful, " What about Alani?"  
" What about her?"  
" When I'm Queen? What'll make her?"  
" Your sister. She will never rule the Pride Lands. And I very much doubt she'd want to. Maybe you can make the leader of the lionesses or something."   
" Dad, I want to be Queen! And I'll be a good Queen. I won't let you down." Annalina promised.  
Scar patted her on the head, " I know you won't Annalina. Mufasa and Simba better watch out for my beautiful daughter!" 


	3. Alani meets Mufasa

CHAPTER THREE  
The day was hot. Scar heard Alani panting beside him, " We are almost there." He told her, " Look. Can you see it?"  
" No…the sun is too bright." Alani shook her head.   
Ten minutes later, they were there. Alani looked at the lake in awe. It was beautiful-big, round and the water was a deep blue. There were shady trees all around it and a few bushes with flowers. She saw two giraffes bending their long necks to take a drink.  
  
Alani decided to do the same. She ran towards the lake and dunked her whole head into the water and resurfaced laughing. She looked back at Scar who was looking at her oddly.   
" C'mon Dad!" she encouraged him, " Just do what I did! Dunk your head it in!"  
" I don't think so," he shook his head, black mane ruffling in the breeze.  
" Aw, why not?" Alani grinned, " It's nice and cool." She dunked her head again and almost fell in. Scar grabbed her by the tail and gently pulled her away from the edge.   
" Don't do that!" she spluttered, " You know I don't like my tail being pulled." She frowned indignantly at him.   
" Go and explore," Scar ignored her frown, " I'll be resting in the shade."  
" Okay." She hesitated, " What if a hyena came?" she shivered. She hated hyenas. She saw plenty in the Outlands. And for some reason, her father tolerated them.   
" They won't hurt you," he assured her, " I've warned the hyenas not go to near my daughters or they'll be eaten for dinner."  
  
She looked doubtful. She couldn't picture her dad killing a hyena-or anything for that matter. He was too skinny and always complained of a bad back. He often reminded her that when it comes to the brains he had the lion's share; but when it came to brute strength…he was in the shallow end of the gene pool.  
  
Alani explored the lake while Scar rested under a tree. She was about to take another drink when a large shadow loomed over her. She looked up and gasped. A huge lion with a brown coat, brown mane and yellow eyes was looking down at her with a frown.  
" Who-who are you?" She whispered hunkering down to the ground. She felt intimidated by this big lion.   
" I am King Mufasa," the lion answered, " And what is your name?"  
Alani started to tell him but stopped. Don't talk to strangers, a voice whispered in her ear.  
" I have to go," she blurted and ran for her life towards her father. She looked over her shoulder and to her surprise, the lion was gone.  
  
" Dad!" she cried and he looked up. Her daughter looked scared; her eyes were wide.  
" What's the matter? Is there a hyena?" he looked around, " I can't see any."  
" I saw him," she said.  
" Saw who?" Scar demanded.  
" King Mufasa." She whispered, " I was drinking from the lake and he sort of crept up behind me."  
Mufasa was here? Scar looked towards the lake again but saw no sign of his brother. " Are you sure it was him?" he asked Alani, " because Mufasa never sets a paw in these lands."  
" It was him daddy. He told me so. He asked for my name but I didn't tell him. You always told me not to talk to strangers."  
" Good idea," Scar paused. It would be a terrible fate if Mufasa discovered his younger brother had a secret pride.  
That's it, Scar thought; it's time for me to turn my plans into action! 


	4. A fight between sisters

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Scar disappeared during the day and came back later the afternoon in a terrible mood. He scolded his daughters, argued with his mate until he retreated to the far corner of the cave to be alone.   
" Go outside and play," the cubs mother whispered to them, " I'll handle Scar."  
The twins looked at each other, " What's wrong with him?" Alani asked.  
" I don't know. But I suspect he may have had a fight with his brother. Run along now and come back before the sun sets."  
" Okay Mom. Let's go Annalina."   
  
Alani and Annalina left the cave. They walked to a shady part of the grounds.  
" How was the lake?" Annalina still looked resentful at being left out this morning.   
" Fine." Alani said.  
" See any animals?"  
" Two giraffes," Alani paused, " and I saw the King."  
" King Mufasa? You did not." Annalina scoffed, " he doesn't come 'round to the Outlands."  
" I did too see him. He even talked to me, asking for my name. But I ran off because Daddy always said to don't talk to strangers."  
" You're lying," Annalina's eyes narrowed, " You're making it up."  
" I don't lie."  
" You know what I think? I think you are jealous. Jealous of me becoming a Queen and you'll won't be anybody! You'll be a nobody!"  
" I wouldn't want to be a Queen if I had the chance," Alani shot back, " Being Queen sounds boring. All those responsibilities."  
" Being the Queen will not be boring. And you'll never boss me around again because I get to tell everyone what to do." Annalina grinned slyly, " in fact, I could even force you to stay here in the Outlands while Mom, Dad and I will go live in the Pride Lands."  
" You wouldn't. Daddy won't let you."   
" He probably won't," Annalina had to agree with that one, " I might be the one to be Queen, but you're daddy's favourite. Daddy's little girl. Goody-two-shoes!"  
" You take that back!" Alani shouted, her temper getting the better of her.  
" Make me!" Annalina countered, " You are goody-two-shoes and a wimp. Just like dad."   
" Leave me alone." Alani said and ran. She heard her sister run after her.  
" Get back here!" Annalina screamed. Annalina pounced on her sister's back, forcing her to collapse to the ground under the weight. Alani used her legs to kick her off and rolled onto her back.  
  
Annalina was coming for her, claws out. Annalina swiped at Alani's face and Alani winced at the searing pain. She felt blood trickle down her face.  
" Mom!" she cried out feebly. Annalina whirled around and ran off. Tamali was at her injured daughter's side in an instant. She gasped when she saw Alani. There was a deep gash above her left eye and it was half closed. The skin had been torn away, forming a triangle-like scar.  
Just like her father's scar.  
" Oh my dear. Let's get that wound cleaned up." She said urging her daughter to stand.  
" Annalina attacked me." Alani sobbed as her tears mixed in with the blood. It was gushing out now and Tamali felt revolted at the sight of it.   
  
Tamali cleaned the wound as best as she could. She used a leaf and some water and dabbed at the cut and pressed the leaf against the wound to stop it from bleeding. It did after awhile and she stuck the leaf against her daughter's half-closed eye to protect the wound above it. " You'll have to leave it there until it's healed."  
" Mom, I can't see." Alani complained.  
" It will take a few days, but it will heal without infection." Tamali hoped, " Scar will give Annalina a scolding."  
" Annalina's gone." Alani said, " She ran off when you came."  
" Scar'll find her." Tamali assured her, " Go to sleep now. You've had a terrible fright."  
  
Meanwhile, Annalina ran until she could no longer see the cave. She wasn't about to stick around so that her father can yell at her.  
She looked down at her paw. A few drops of blood had landed on her fur-her sister's blood.  
Alani could still become Queen, Annalina thought, Daddy will get mad at me for attacking her and he'll change his mind and make Alani the Queen instead.  
That will never happen! Annalina vowed. 


	5. Alani's discovery

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
When Annalina returned home, Scar was waiting for her. He lectured her, yelled at her until she was reduced to tears.  
" Daddy, I didn't mean to." She sobbed, " Alani can be so….annoying! She had it coming to her."  
" No she didn't." Scar said, " Alani has done nothing to you. She's been a good sister. Which is more than I can say for you." He sighed, " I am very disappointed in you Annalina. I expected better from you."  
" I know." Annalina wiped at her eyes with her paw, " H-how is her eye?"  
" Sore. And will have a scar-just like mine. I want you to come in and apologise to Alani."  
" Okay." Annalina agreed. She will apologise so that Daddy will stop being mad at her. She didn't have to mean it though.   
" Dad?"  
" Yes Annalina?"  
" Will I still be Queen?"  
" Yes my dear. You will still be Queen." Scar had to smile but turned out to be a grimace. " You are a true fighter."  
" I t-thought…you might change your mind and make Alani the Queen instead." Annalina sniffled.   
" The thought never crossed my mind." Her father assured her.  
" G-Good." Annalina took a deep breath and smiled up at her father, " You're not angry anymore?"  
Just looking at his daughter's lovely face made him forget his anger. " I can never stay angry at you." He admitted. " Let's go inside so you can apologize to Alani." He turned and disappeared into the cave.  
Annalina smiled to herself. She could get away with anything! At that moment, she felt powerful; as if she was already Queen.   
You have to do something about your sister, a voice whispered in her mind, she's still in your way. No matter what he says, she could still become Queen.  
" Yes," she whispered to herself as she walked back inside the cave, " Alani is in my way. I must do something about her and fast."  
  
* * *  
  
Alani coldly accepted her sister's apology. They both knew Annalina didn't mean it. Annalina was such a convincing actress, she had their parents believing her.   
She's got them so fooled, Alani thought as she watched her parents fawn over Annalina as though she was the one who was injured and not Alani.   
It's like I'm the bad guy and she's innocent. Alani curled up in the a corner and sulked.   
Her eye hurt with a searing pain every time she blinked. And the stupid leaf was making it hard to see what was going on. She had to rely on her good right eye.   
I hope this stupid eye heals. She grumbled to herself.  
  
Two days later, Alani woke early and headed out the cave. She knew she looked silly with a leaf stuck to her injured eye but Mom insisted it stay there so sand and dust couldn't get into the wound and infect it. She cleaned herself and her mother joined her and cleaned the places Alani couldn't reach.   
" I'm off to the lake to get a drink," Tamali said, " Would you like to come?"  
" No thank you." Alani shook her head, " I don't anyone to see me with a leaf stuck to my face."  
" All right then." Tamali left her daughter and Alani sat by the cave to watch the early morning sunrise.  
She heard her dad and sister talking in the cave. Alani knew she was wrong, but couldn't help listening:  
  
" Dad, how am I supposed to become Queen when everyone knows Simba is going to be King?"  
" I'll take care of that." Her dad assured Annalina, " Simba won't get in your way. I promise."  
" How are you going to do that?" Annalina demanded.  
" If I tell you, you must promise never to tell a soul."   
" I promise Dad."  
" Because if anyone else did know, they'll try and stop me and ruin my plans. Then you'll never be Queen. You understand?"  
" I understand. You can count on me."  
" All right then. I plan to do away with the King and the Prince." Scar explained and Alani's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief.  
" Do away with King Mufasa and Simba? What does that mean?" Annalina sounded puzzled and Alani rolled her eyes. How can her not-so-smart sister rule the entire savannah was beyond her.   
" It means to kill them." Scar replied in a whisper that sent chills through Alani. Her father was going to kill a powerful royalty like King Mufasa? This was horrible!  
" Kill them?" Annalina sounded shocked too, " How?"  
" Never mind about the details dear. It might give you nightmares. Now that you know, you don't think less of me do you?"  
" No way. I really wanna be Queen and it won't happen with Simba in the way." Annalina sounded so sure of herself Alani shivered again. Annalina was as cold-hearted as her dad was turning out to be. The voices stopped talking and Alani quickly hurried away.  
  
Alani saw Annalina poke her head out of the cave. Annalina caught sight of Alani a few meters away and frowned. " Alani, how long have you been standing there?"  
" I just arrived." Alani answered, " I went for a walk. Why?"  
" I just thought you were eavesdropping on me and dad."  
" I don't eavesdrop." Alani lied.   
Annalina could tell she was lying. For one thing Alani wouldn't look at her directly. If Alani had heard their father's plans…  
" You look silly with that leaf." Annalina said finally, changing the subject.  
" I wouldn't have it on my face if it weren't for you." Alani shot back.  
" It was an accident." Annalina defended herself.  
" No it wasn't and we both know it. You deliberately attacked me and you actually got away with it. I know you didn't mean the apology yesterday. You may have Mom and Dad fooled but not me."  
" You're too smart for your own good." Annalina remarked, " and you know what? I'm not sorry I attacked you. You deserved it."  
" I already know that you're not sorry." Alani muttered.  
" I just wanted to say it to your face." Annalina smiled cruelly. " Bye-bye. Dad and I are going to the lake and you aren't invited." Then she whirled around and stalked off her tail flicking.   
  
Alan scowled at her retreating sister. She felt hurt by Annalina's cruel words. How had things come to this? When they were a little younger they had been close. Now they seemed to be growing apart.  
" I have to do something about this." She murdered, " I must foil dad's plans for murder." She sat down on the ground and thought long and hard when an idea popped into her head. She knew what to do.  
I must warn the King and Simba. She decided and that means leaving the Outlands and going into forbidden territory.   
And betraying her family. 


	6. Alani's journey begins

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Late that morning, Annalina watched her sister carefully for any signs that Alani did overhear the conversation. She didn't see any signs or perhaps she was a very good actress.   
" Dad," she heard Alani say to their father, " Can I go the Lake?"  
" Of course you can. Your mother will go with you."  
" No, I mean by myself."  
There was a pause. " I don't know Alani. I think you are too young to go on your own."  
" I'm not too young Dad! The Lake isn't far away and I'll be back by lunch time."   
" Well-"  
" You let Annalina do what she wants." Alani added somewhat accusingly.  
" All right, you can go. Be back for lunch or I will send a searching party." Scar finally agreed.  
" Thanks dad!" Alani exclaimed and Annalina frowned. She thought Alani sounded far too eager to go to the Lake and decided to follow her.   
  
" And where do you think you're going?" Scar asked Annalina when he saw the cub follow her sister.  
" To the Lake." Annalina smiled charmingly at him, " Someone has to keep an eye on Alani. You know her-she gets too inquisitive and might land herself in trouble."  
" That is true. Good idea. Why don't you follow her and make sure she does not see you. Alani has a thing about being independent these days."  
" Sure thing Dad." Annalina quickly ran off and followed her sister from a distance. Alani never looked back and Annalina wasn't surprised when Alani didn't go near the Lake. Instead, she walked around several bushes and started down a sandy road-the road that led the way out of Outlands.   
  
She's going to Pride Rock! Annalina realised with shock, She did overhear Dad and I talking! She's planning to warn the King and the Prince! If she succeeds in doing that, she'll ruin my chances of becoming Queen!  
She's always been jealous of you. That familiar voice whispered in her head and she nodded in agreement. After all, Annalina was the pretty one and Alani wasn't as pretty. Sure she might be smart, but what were Alani's chances of getting a mate?   
Annalina got an idea. She took note of where Alani was now and veered off into a different direction….  
  
The sun was high in the sky and Alani felt hot. She was determined to make it and treaded wearily on. The leaf patch was gone from her eye and her mother assured her the wound had healed properly but her eye itched terribly. Her father had also said she had a triangle-like scar just like his.   
She knew the way to Pride Rock-the famous 'throne' was in the distance. The throne was actually a big rock that slanted up allowing whoever was standing on to view the entire kingdom.   
She started humming a lullaby to help pass the time. It was her favourite and she was sure she'd sing it to her own cub one day.   
Alani already knew what she was going to call her cubs. If it was going to be a girl Kayla. If it was a boy, Jahari. Alani knew the meanings of the names. The name Kayla stood for pure while the name Jahari stood for young, strong and powerful.   
  
Her daydream was suddenly interrupted when she saw heard a low growl behind her. She looked behind her but didn't see anything. Frowning, she walked on.   
She heard another growl; this time it was closer. She stood stock still as a large shadow loomed over her.   
She gasped as a hyena jumped from behind her and landed in front of her.  
" Well, well. What have we here." The hyena snarled and licked his chops. Alani shuddered.   
Confronting a hyena face-to-face has always been one of her worst nightmares.  
Now that nightmare has come true. And to make it worse, she was alone. There was no around to help her.   
" A nice tasty meal," another voice said and Alani whipped around. There was not one, but two hyenas!  
" She's big enough for the two of us Shenzi," the male hyena observed. Alani's heart was beating rapidly. The male hyena was in front of her and the female was behind her. She couldn't escape.  
" Please, leave me alone." She whispered.   
" Not on your life." Shenzi said, ' Tell you what. Let's make this fun. We'll give you a head start."  
" Aw c'mon Shenzi, let's just eat her." Bonzai groaned, " my stomach is rumbling."  
" I'll count to five and you make a run for it." Shenzi went on, ignoring the other hyena.  
" Do you know who my father is?" Alani demanded.  
" Sure we do. Ol' Scar." Shenzi shrugged, unconcerned.   
" He told you not to come near me or my sister." Alani reminded her.  
" We know he warned us. But it was his idea to go after you." Bonzai said.  
" W-what?" Alani stuttered.  
" He wanted us to kill you." Shenzi explained, " He said you were in the way and he doesn't need you. Not really."  
" But…" Alani trailed off. " He wouldn't kill me! He-" she stopped protesting. He's going to kill the King and Prince and what makes you think he won't kill you? She asked herself.  
" Better start running." Shenzi started counting and Alani took off like a shot.  
" Wow, the cub can run." She heard the male exclaim, " Almost as fast a cheetah."  
" Don't just stand there, let's go!"   
  
Alani ran down the path and skidded around a bush and kept going. She was puffed already but wasn't about to stop and get eaten.   
Alani felt betrayed. Here she was worrying about betraying her father when all along, he was plotting to betray her. Well, she wasn't sorry about heading to Pride Rock.   
It looked like she wasn't going to make it anyway.   
  
She ran through a small thicket, the thorny branches giving her scratches. She heard the two hyenas behind her. They were getting close and were relentless.   
Alani ran on and came to a sudden halt. She was at the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw a very sharp drop into the river below. It was either die here or drown…. 


	7. Alani's death

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The hyenas were so close Alani could hear them panting. They could pounce at any moment.   
She looked over her shoulder at them. " You'll never eat me." She said before leaping into the air and disappeared.  
The hyenas stared at the vacant spot where the cub had stood just a minute ago. They couldn't believe it. Shenzi had to admit she was one brave little cub.   
" Our job is finished." Bonzai told Shenzi," She didn't survive that. It's a long way down. We can tell Annalina she's dead."  
  
Annalina's face was expressionless after she was told the news. Her sister was dead; the hyenas did their job.   
" My father will be happy. I will tell them what the two of you did. You better leave now before he finds you guys here. He forbids you on his territory."  
The hyenas ran off and Annalina smiled to herself. She felt no remorse that her sister was dead.   
How was going to tell her parents? They were going to be devastated.   
You will have act devastated too. That familiar voice reminded her. If it was one thing she was good at, it was acting.   
  
" Mom? Dad?" she peered inside the cave. There was a rustle sound and a shadow loomed over her.  
" Annalina?" Scar paused, " What's the matter?" tears were running down her face.  
" Something terrible has happened." She sobbed, trying to get the words out.  
" What? What's happened? Where is your sister?" Scar demanded her.   
" Alani…she had an accident."  
" An accident? Is she hurt? Have the two of you been fighting again?" Tamali asked her.  
" She's not exactly hurt. She's dead."  
" She's-dead?" Scar whispered disbelievingly.  
" Are you sure?" Tamali didn't look convinced.  
" I was following her to the lake," Annalina said, " and I saw two hyenas chase her from the lake. So I followed them and saw Alani fall from a cliff."  
" She always hated hyenas." Scar murmured to himself. His eyes saddened but there were no tears.  
Tamali whirled on her mate, " Stop speaking about Alani as though she is dead!" she snapped.  
" My dear, she is dead. Annalina just said so." Scar tried to console her but Tamali couldn't be consoled. And she wasn't convinced her daughter was dead either.  
" If you're lying to me Annalina-" she threatened.  
Annalina's eyes went wide, " I saw her go over myself Mom. And you can ask the hyenas yourself."  
Tamali hated the hyenas as much as Alani did and avoided them at all costs. " I'd rathe not. The next time I see those hyenas, I will kill them myself." She said coldly.  
" Alani is dead." Scar muttered to himself, " My daughter…I never had the chance to say goodbye." He wiped a paw across his eyes which were beginning to water.   
" I'm sorry Dad." Annalina murmured, " I wish I could have helped her. But they could have eaten me."  
" I know. There was nothing you can do." Scar didn't look sad now. He looked furious. " Annalina, it is time to put my plans into action."  
" You mean-"  
" Yes, its time for Simba and Mufasa to die." 


	8. Queen Annalina

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
The next afternoon was a sad one. News travelled through the savannah like wildfire. King Mufasa was dead and so was his young son Simba. They both died in a tragic stampede.  
" So it is done," Annalina whispered to herself, " I am now Queen."  
Scar nodded, " Yes Annalina. It is now your turn. You must greet your loyal subjects."  
Annalina was suddenly nervous, " Okay." She murmured.  
" Remember what I taught you," Scar added as he led her to the rock that overlooked the kingdom.   
  
All eyes turned to Scar as he leaded a young lioness to the rock. Sarabi, now a widow, stared at the little cub in wonder. Where on earth she did come from? Scar never mentioned a cub.   
Scar and the little cub stood on the rock as the lionesses all looked up at him. Scar was now the King. Or so they had thought.  
" Feast your eyes on the new Queen," he boomed and Sarabi's eyes went wide with disbelief. That little thing was the new Queen? She thought Scar was next in line!  
" This is Annalina, my daughter. She is now your new Queen and you must obey her every command. If not, I will send you to the hyenas." Scar paused, " I want you all to bow to Queen Annalina."   
The lionesses all obeyed but Sarabi felt confused. It was such a huge responsibility for such a young cub. Scar really should have waited until she was older to be Queen.   
  
* * *  
  
A young lion cub crept up and sniffed at the body in apprehension. Then he raised his head and called to his father, " Dad!"  
The cub's father trotted over to him, " Son. What did I tell you about wandering off? I told you to stick close to me!"  
" Look what I found." The cub exclaimed excitedly, " A girl cub."  
His father inspected the unconscious cub. She was badly bruised and her leg was in a funny angle. She had a large gash on her forehead and a weird looking scar above her closed eyes. Then he saw her breathing. This little one was alive, but barely.   
" We must get her home." The lion said in concern, " Rashid might be able to save her." He managed to get the cub onto his back and walked home slowly. He gently put her down inside their cave.  
" Zenka, go and get Rashid please." He ordered his son. The cub nodded and sprinted away. A few minutes later he returned with an elderly mandrill.   
" She is bad." The mandrill ran his gnarled hands over her body, " the leg is broken and she may have a concussion."  
" What can we do?" Zenka's father asked him.   
" I can set her leg so it will mend properly and I can patch up her cut." The mandrill assured him, " the rest though is up to her."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a day after the little mysterious cub woke. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at Zenka.  
" What's your name?" Zenka asked her. The cub didn't speak. Then she uttered one word, " Annalina."  
" Annalina?" Zenka repeated. He looked up at his father, " Who's Annalina?"  
" I do not know my son." Hasani answered, " but at least she's awake. Hello little one. Where do you come from?"  
The cub didn't answer. She tried to move but winced with pain.   
" What's your name."? Hasani tried again.  
" Alani." The cub whispered.  
" Do you have a family?"  
" No." Alani replied, " I have no one." 


	9. The cubs grownup

CHAPTER NINE  
PART TWO  
  
The lion ruffled his long black mane and his dark brown coat glistened in the morning sun and glanced back at the cave, " Alani come on out here," he called, " The sunrise is beautiful."  
" In a minute!" Alani answered and Zenka waited patiently.   
" Wow, it is pretty." Alani agreed as she sat down next to Zenka. They watched the sunrise quietly and Zenka stole a look at the lioness.  
Alani had grown into a healthy, sleek lioness. She may not be entirely beautiful, but in Zenka's eyes she was. He found everything in her beautiful even the scar above her eye.  
Alani's broken leg had healed over time but she had a permanent limp. The cut on her forehead had disappeared and ever since he found her on the riverbank, her green eyes always had a tinge of sadness in them. A sadness that will never go away. Alani never told him or his family what happened to her. Zenka knew Alani would tell him when she was ready.   
I love her, Zenka thought, but she barely knows I'm alive.   
" What are you looking at?" Alani demanded frowning at him.  
" Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare."  
" Are you offended by the scar?"   
" No, it does not bother me." Zenka assured him, " it's kind of unique, how did you get it?"  
Alani started to tell him but caught herself. She glared at him, " Nice try Zenka. Thought you could get me to tell all huh?"  
" No! It wasn't intentional! I-" Zenka sputtered.  
" Forget it." Alani was angry. Her eyes glowed and she snarled, " I have nothing worth telling so don't bother trying to get anything from me!" then she ran off.   
Zenka, you idiot! You goofed up-again. Zenka stared at the ground for a while.   
" Zenka, what's wrong?" a voice asked behind him. He looked up to his mother, Tanisha walk up to him. She had a concerned look in her big brown eyes.   
" It's nothing," he muttered.  
" You're upset," Tanisha guessed, " I can usually tell by the way your tail flickers."  
Zenka sighed. You couldn't hide anything from Tanisha-especially the way you feel.   
" I guess I am." Zenka muttered, " Mom, why am I such a loser?"  
" Zenka, you are not a loser. None of my children are." Tanisha nuzzled him and licked his ear, " I've seen the way you look at Alani. You like her don't you?"  
" Is it that obvious?' Zenka smiled bashfully.  
" Why don't you tell her?"  
" Tell Alani I like her?" Zenka looked terrified at the suggestion, " I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. I don't want to get rejected. It's better she does not know."  
" Oh Zenka." Tanisha sighed.  
" And anyway, she's so wrapped up the past she barely knows I'm alive."  
" In the past? What do you mean?"  
" Well, she doesn't seem to be with us most of the time. She's always got her head in the clouds. Too wrapped in her past and I wish she would tell us what happened on the day I found her near the river banks."  
" She'll tell us when she's ready," Tanisha predicted, " Just don't pressure her Zenka."   
Zenka nodded and walked away. Tanisha sighed. Her son was obviously lovesick and was too shy to confess to Alani about his feelings.   
If he didn't, he'll go through the rest of his adult life wondering. He could find someone else to be his mate, but it would never be the same.   
  
* * *  
  
Queen Annalina entered the den, looking furious. She paced the floor several times before her father joined her.  
" My dear, what's got you so angry?"  
" It's that blasted domo that's what!" she exclaimed. " Just before, he tried to tell me how to do my job! If he hadn't flown away I would have eaten him."  
She was talking about Zazu who had been Mufasa's major-domo is now Annalina's. But the Queen and Zazu do not get along very well.   
" I tried to eat him once," Scar remembered, " Unfortunately, Mufasa caught me."  
" And I also want to get rid of that monkey Rafiki. He's ever so annoying. He's always looking at me with a frown."  
" He disapproves of you." Scar paused, " And me. I can still recall the look on his face when I presented you to the kingdom. It was priceless!" he laughed then and his daughter laughed with him.   
Scar glanced at her. They were two of a kind. She had grown up to be beautiful, even more so than his mate Tamali. Annalina was sleek and powerful looking with her golden coat and big blue eyes. She had also become cunning and ruthless, killing anything that didn't obey her every command or when it came to the lionesses exiled them to the Outlands.   
Scar congratulated himself on a job well done. He had taught her well.  
" Father, Mother has been acting strange lately." Annalina chanted the subject, " In fact, she's been a acting strange ever since the day Alani died. It's as if she blames me for her death."  
" You are not to blame. You know that don't you?"  
" I guess so." Annalina nodded, " but over the years I guess I've sort of blamed myself."  
" I will talk to you Mother. Get her change her attitude towards you. It seems she does not trust you or me."   
" Maybe we can exile her." Annalina suggested.  
" No. I'll deal with her." Scar left the den and Annalina frowned. Tamali has been acting just plain rude towards her. She doesn't give her any encouragement or even makes an effort to talk her. Tamali only speaks when she needs to. Her mother was getting to be a problem.  
A problem that needs eliminating. 


	10. Tamali's thoughts

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Tamali watched her mate and daughter quietly. Ever since Annalina become Queen, those two have gotten close. Just by watching them you might even think Annalina was his mate instead of Tamali.  
Don't be silly. Tamali told herself, Scar wouldn't mate with his own daughter. That's…perverted. You are just jealous because Scar pays more attention to Annalina then to you. Despite this, Scar's relationship with his daughter leaves Tamali feeling somewhat suspicious.   
Tamali blinked as she saw Annalina nuzzle against Scar affectionately. Tamali's eyes went wide. Her suspicions have just been proven!   
That is nonsense! She tried to convince herself otherwise. She's just showing him a bit of daughterly love, that is all. She sighed. Tamali didn't believe her own thoughts.   
It is time to interrupt. She decided and stalked over to the pair. " Annalina, it is time for you to gather with the hunting party." She reminded Annalina.  
Annalina looked over at her, " Yes Mother I'm going." She started off but turned around, " And in the future, I would like you to address me as Queen Annalina."  
Tamali's mouth dropped open, " I am your mother! I don't have to call you Queen Annalina. Scar doesn't."  
" Oh Tamali, you are being childish." Annalina sighed as if she really was speaking to a youngster and not her mother. " Everyone calls me Queen Annalina. It is the rule. You know what happens when you disobey."  
Tamali nodded. She felt angry at Annalina but there wasn't anything she could do about it. One important rule was; you don't obey, you'll be sent to the hyenas for their next meal. Tamali thought it was a cruel penalty.   
" All right Queen Annalina." Tamali said. The word 'Queen' had a bit of sarcasm in it and Annalina didn't seem to notice.   
" That's better." Annalina looked satisfied and as she walked by her, she hissed:   
" Don't you ever forget your place." Then she smiled sweetly at Scar and disappeared.   
" You know, you really should start accepting your daughter as Queen." Scar told her as they went back inside the den.  
" I have!" Tamali exclaimed in frustration. It seems these days Tamali couldn't do anything right.  
" You didn't exactly show much excitement during the presentation." Scar recalled.  
" That's because I was…overwhelmed by Simba and Mufasa's deaths. Simba was so young. It's such a waste."  
" Well, that's life. You live and then you die." Scar declared matter-of-factly, " now that we are alone, let's-" he smiled slyly.   
" Not now Scar. I'm tired." She told him.  
" You dare to reject me?" he demanded, his green eyes glowed with anger.  
" You are starting to sound like our daughter."   
Scar whirled to face her, " What do you mean by that?"  
" Nothing, It's just a comment my dear."  
Scar's eyes narrowed, " You are jealous." He realised.  
" Jealous?" she repeated, " I'm not sure how you mean."  
" Oh I'm sure you do." Scar stared directly into her eyes, " You're jealous about me spending most of my time with the Queen."  
" I guess I am." Tamali murmured, " and there's also-"  
" Also what?" Scar snarled. His teeth were bared and his claws extended. Tamali quickly backed away, he looked as though he was about to pounce on her. Tamali could not believe the way he was acting. He was usually gentle with her.  
Or maybe he's always been this way and she just hadn't noticed.   
" Scar, please calm down." She whispered, " I didn't mean anything by it. Let's forget I ever said it."  
" I'm sorry, but I can't." Scar said, " You were going to say something else about Alani and myself."  
Tamali swallowed nervously, " I've been thinking that you and Annalina might be-"   
" You couldn't possibly think that I would mate with my own daughter?" Scar thundered, " That is perverted Tamali. It's…sick."  
" That's what I thought too. I didn't really believe it." Tamali assured him.  
" I can't believe my own wife would think that way about me." Scar muttered, " I have never been unfaithful to you!"   
" I know. I know that now Scar. Please, can we forget I ever said anything?" Tamali pleaded.  
" No!" Scar paused, " I have a good mind to exile you to the Outlands for thinking that way about me. Unfortunately I cannot do that unless I have permission from the Queen."  
Tamali trembled in genuine fear. She couldn't go back to that terrible place! She always hated the Outlands.  
" Please no." she whispered, " I'm so sorry for what I've said, but don't send me back."  
" I will discuss this matter with the Queen. In the meantime, you are no longer my wife and no longer the mother of Queen Annalina!"   
" What are you saying?" Tamali hunkered down the ground, staring up at Scar with tear-filled eyes.  
" I disown you." 


	11. Annalina's secret

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
It was well after dinnertime when Alani reappeared. Zenka's family had just finished feasting on two zebras the lionesses had caught.  
" We finished our dinner," Zenka told Alani looking worried, " I tried to tell them we should leave some for you but..."  
" That's okay. I had an antelope for my dinner." Alani assured him, " I just wanted to be by myself for a little while."  
Zenka nodded, " I understand. I'm sorry what I said before. I didn't mean to pry into your past. It wasn't intentional."   
Alani smiled at him and his heart started thumping so loud he was afraid she could hear it. When Alani smiled, her whole face lights up and Alani doesn't smile often.   
" I forgive you. To tell you the truth, I felt a little guilty for blowing up at you like that. You didn't deserve it Zenka. You've been so nice to me and I've been…well, a bitch."   
" You certainly have." Zenka chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him. Zenka smiled to himself. When Alani wasn't in one of her moods, she could be really playful and fun loving. It was if she was still a cub instead of a young adult.   
" Do you want to take a walk before the sun sets?" Zenka suggested and she agreed.   
  
" The Heartlands is really beautiful." Alani remarked as they began walking, " I love the waterfall and lake nearby. It's my favourite place to be by myself and think."  
" Is that where you went today?" Zenka asked curiously and she nodded.  
" Yes. I think it was the rushing sound of the waterfall that helped calm me down." Alani recalled.  
" Have you ever been to the Outlands?" Zenka suddenly asked.  
" The Outlands? I've heard of it but never ventured there. Somebody told me it was a cold, barren place and food is scarce as well as water." Alani hated lying to Zenka but she wasn't about to tell him the Outland was her birthplace. What would he think of her if he knew?  
Zenka wasn't the type to judge.   
" Yes, it a cold and barren place. I made the mistake of wandering there when I was a cub and I got lost."  
" You did?" Alani was glad the attention was diverted away from herself for a change.  
" Yup. I stayed overnight in the Outlands. I found a small cave and slept in it until my parents finally found me by tracking my scent."  
" You must have been terrified." Alani remarked, " being so young and lost."  
" A little bit," Zenka confessed, " Actually, I was a lot terrified. I was afraid some lion found me and decided to have me as a tasty meal.' He paused, " It the time when King Mufasa and his son died in that awful stampede."  
" Yes, it was a tragic time." Alani agreed not looking at him. After all, her own father killed the King and Prince but she wasn't about to tell him that. She had disowned her father after she discovered her father had planned to kill her too.   
It's best for everyone if they go on believing the King and Simba died in a stampede.   
  
* * *  
  
Oh God, he's going to kill me. Annalina paced the floor of the den later that night.   
She had returned to Pride Rock from hunting to discover her mother had disappeared and there was also no sign of Scar.   
A storm was brewing outside. Thunder rumbled, lightning streaked the sky. Annalina wasn't usually afraid of storms, but tonight it made her skittish.   
How am I supposed to tell him? Annalina wondered. She walked over to the entrance and stared up at the dark sky.   
Maybe you don't have to. She thought to herself and laughed bitterly. Of course she had to tell him; it would be noticeable soon enough.   
I could run away, she decided and shook her head. Her father would send out a searching party and they would find her eventually. She would just have to confront him and 'fess up. 


	12. Annalina's secret revealed

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
" Daddy?" Annalina looked up as her father shook himself free of rain. He'd gotten soaked and looked like a drowned rat.   
" Yes dear?"  
" What happened to Mother?"  
" I don't know." Scar answered as he began cleaning himself.  
" Did you go looking for her?" Annalina pressed, " She might have gotten lost in the storm."  
  
Scar paused in his cleaning and frowned suspiciously at his daughter, " What do you care? I thought you wanted to exile her and all of a sudden you're worried?"  
" No, not worried…just wondering." Annalina told him, " Anyway…there is something I have to tell you."  
" What is it?" Scar asked absently, " It had better be important."  
" It kinda is."   
" You look serious." Scar padded over to her, " What's wrong?"  
" You won't like what I'm about to say. Before I tell you, promise you won't get mad?"  
" It all depends on what you've done." Scar stared hard at his daughter. Her blue eyes were glazed over and she suddenly didn't look very well.  
  
Annalina gulped, " Just remember I'm the Queen and you can't yell at me anyway."  
Scar snorted, " That Queen-act won't work with me. You became Queen all thanks to me. Don't ever forget that. Being Queen is a privilege!"  
Annalina took a deep breath, " Daddy-I'm pregnant."   
" Say again?" Scar demanded, his green eyes were beginning to glow red with fury.  
" I'm having a cub?" she squeaked.   
" You're pregnant?" Scar roared and she backed away not wanting to get in the way of his extended claws.  
" Yes. I found out while I was hunting today. I felt really sick for awhile and one of the lionesses took one look at me and said I was with child."  
" How could you be with child?" Scar thundered, " You are just a child yourself!"  
" I'm not a child daddy! I'm an adult." Annalina reminded him but he wouldn't listen. He carried on, his deafening roars echoing through the cave and could probably be heard through the Pride Lands.   
  
After awhile, he ran out of steam. He stood at the entrance panting. Annalina crept up to him, " Daddy?"  
" Don't speak to me." Scar answered in a chillingly quiet voice, " Until I've thought this through. You've disappointed me Annalina."  
" I know. I'm sorry Daddy. It just kinda happened."  
Scar looked over his shoulder, " Who's the father?"  
" I-I don't know." She stammered.  
Scar stalked towards her, " You had better tell me my girl or I'll-"  
" I don't know who the father is because I never asked his name!" she shouted and before Scar even knew what was happening, she streaked past him and was gone.  
  
She couldn't see in front of her. The rain was coming down hard and it was so windy. Annalina hadn't been a in a storm as ferocious as this.  
This storm is tame compared to my father back in the den. She thought to herself as she pressed on, wanting to get away from the den, away from the Pride Lands.  
She had disgraced herself and her father.   
Annalina knew she couldn't go back home-ever. 


	13. The hideaway

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Annalina stayed away from the Pride Lands for two days. She had stumbled across a different land. It was as lush and beautiful as the Pride Lands. (before the Pride Lands were destroyed by the hyenas). She had found a lake and a waterfall and made it her temporary home. She found the lake pretty and the rushing sound of the waterfall soothing.   
She had also found a cave behind the waterfall and decided this will be her secret. She would give birth to her cub inside this cave. Then she will give him up for adoption, return home and beg her father for forgiveness.  
  
You have ceased being Queen the minute you told Father you were pregnant. She told herself he wont take you back as Queen. In fact, he wont take you back as his daughter.   
She headed back to the cave. She tired easily these days. She lay down and curled into a ball when a shadow loomed over her.  
  
Annalina looked up, afraid it was her father. Her eyes went wide, " Mom? Is that you?"  
Tamali walked forward, " Annalina. What on earth are you doing here?"  
Annalina sighed, " It's a long story mother. And I should be asking you that question. Where have you been?" I needed you. Annalina wanted to add but didn't.   
" Your father banished me from the Pride Lands. This cave is actually my home. I went away for a couple of days to go hunting."  
" It's mine now." Annalina said possessively, " Why did father banish you?"  
" I'll tell you another time." Tamali assured her, " You musth tell me why aren't you home? Have you run away?"  
" Yes." Annalina nodded, " And I can't go back there."  
Tamali sensed something was wrong with Annalina, " My dear, tell me what's happened."  
  
Annalina sighed and told her everything. She watched her mother's shocked expression, " You're pregnant?" she gasped.  
" Yes and before you ask, I don't know the father's name. He took off once we-" she broke off, embarrassed at the awful predicament she was in.   
" Scar banished you then?"  
" No, not exactly. I ran off before he could." Annalina confessed.   
" You have to go home you know." Tamali said, " You have to face up to your actions."  
" I'm not going home." Annalina answered stubbornly, " And if Daddy wanted me home, he would have found me by now."  
" I don't think so. This land is beyond the Outlands-its very isolated. Scar wouldn't go this far."  
  
" What's this place called?" Annalina changed the subject.  
" The Heartlands. I stumbled upon it like you did. Almost by accident." Tamali smiled to herself, " I feel very comfortable here."  
" So do I. We can share this cave if you want." Annalina said generously.  
" Thank you-but you should really go home. I'll support you and everything but-"  
" I have to face up to my actions." Annalina groaned, " Okay, okay. I'll go home. But not without you."  
Tamali shook her head, " That's not possible my dear. I'm not allowed to set a paw in the Pride Lands. If I did a hyena may very well eat me."  
" Oh. Guess I better go alone then." Annalina stood up, " Thanks Mom. I can handle this-I think." She bounded out of the cave and Tamali watched her go.  
I hope so Annalina. I sure hope so. 


	14. The truth about Alani comes out

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Alani entered the den and saw Hasani, Tanisha and the mandrill Rashid in deep conversation. They all looked serious.  
  
" Alani," Hasani greeted her with a solemn frown.   
" What's the matter?" she asked him, " Is something wrong?"  
" We know who you are." Rashid blurted and Alani's eyes went wide. She'd been dreading this day.  
" You do? How did you…?" she trailed off.  
" Rashid found out." Hasani explained, " Before we tell you what we know, we must bring in Zenka and Nadira. They deserve to know."  
  
Nadira was Zenka's older sister. Nadira was hardly around because she was often out hunting with the lionesses. Unlike her family, Nadira hasn't accepted her into the family. She mostly ignored Alani. Rashid disappeared and returned a minute later with the brother and sister in tow.   
Alani sighed, " I guess it's about time you all knew because I've decided something."  
" Decided what?" Zenka queried, " What's going on?"  
" They know." Alani told him, " they've found out about my past."  
" Really?" Zenka glanced at his parents.  
" Do you and Nadira recall the great King Mufasa has a brother?" Hasani began and they nodded.  
  
" His name is Scar." Hasani continued, " And Scar had two daughters-twins. One day, one of the twins had died by falling off a cliff. This happened around the same time King Mufasa and Prince Simba died in the stampede. The other twin became Queen and is ruling the Pride Lands."  
" The name of this new Queen Is Annalina." Tanisha finished telling the story for Hasani, " and the cub who died was named Alani."  
Zenka gasped and stared at Alani, " She can't be dead! She's right here."  
" Scar and his family thought she had died," Hasani added, " they never knew Alani survived the fall."  
" Alani…why didn't you tell us?" Zenka demanded her, " Why did you keep your family a secret? What were you ashamed of?"  
" I-I cannot tell you." Alani said, " Know that everything's out in the open, and let's just leave it at that."  
" You've had me believing you've been alone all this time." Zenka snapped,   
" You've been lying to me all our lives!"  
" I'm sorry! There were some things you shouldn't know about me." Alani said.  
" I never trusted her Mom." Nadira spoke up, " I always knew there was something funny with her and I was right."  
  
" How did you find out Rashid? How could you pry into my private life?" Alani turned her attention towards the mandrill.  
" I am the brother of Rafiki," Rashid explained, " he was Mufasa's shaman. He knows everything that goes on in the Pride Lands. He misses nothing."  
" I guess you guys want me to leave now." Alani looked at the family she came to love as her own.  
" Of course not my dear." Tanisha smiled, " It wasn't your fault you were chased by some hyenas and they caused you to fall off that cliff. I think it was fate when Zenka found you that day."  
Zenka was still angry at Alani said nothing. He turned and stalked out of the den with Nadira close behind.  
" I have decided something." Alani said, " I've decided to go back to the Pride Lands and tell my mother and my father I've been alive all this time." She didn't add the fact her father wanted her dead. But she could put her mother out of her misery.   
And it gave her a chance to put Annalina in her place one and for all! 


	15. The reunion

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
" Zenka?" Alani paused, " I'm leaving for the Pride Lands now."  
Zenka didn't look at her, " Good bye." He said abruptly, " Don't hurry back." He added bitterly.  
" Zenka, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you." Alani told him.  
" Well, you succeeded." Zenka said, " I was foolish to-" he stopped talking and looked away.  
" Foolish to what?"  
" To have fallen in love with you." Zenka blurted and Alani wasn't surprised. Not really. Deep down she had known Zenka had feelings for her.  
" Zenka-"  
" And I know you don't feel the same way either. You probably love me as a brother." He paused, " It doesn't matter anyway. I fell betrayed and I don't think I can trust you again."  
Alani felt like crying but held it in. She took a deep breath, " Zenka, you must know that I do love you."  
" I don't care what you say to me anymore." Zenka was stone-faced.  
" Why?" Alani looked hurt.  
" Because I don't love you anymore."   
  
* * *  
  
Annalina was close to fainting. She had walked for several hours without taking a break and the blazing heat was taking its toll on her and the unborn cub.  
You are almost there. She encouraged herself as she stopped by a bushy waterhole. Don't quit now.   
Annalina took a long drink until her thirst was quenched. Then she continued on more determinedly.  
  
It was sunset by the time Annalina reached Pride Rock. No one seemed to be around as she sat down on the rock and looked down at the land below. It looked ugly…everything was totally destroyed.  
She heard a rumble in the distance. Dark storm clouds were brewing…another storm was on its way.  
" Oof!" her breath was knocked out of her body when something pounced on her back, causing her legs to collapse underneath her. Her belly grazed the hard ground and she winced in pain. She hoped the landing hadn't hurt the baby.   
" Who are you? Get off me!" she cried out in fear.  
" Now you know what it feels like." A voice whispered in her ear, " You did the same thing to me many years ago. I hope this hurts!"  
" What? Who are you?" Annalina spluttered as her face was pushed into the ground. Then she yowled as claws sank deep into her neck.   
There was another growl, a more menacing one this time. " Get off her…now."  
There was a pause, and then Annalina's attacker crawled off her. Annalina lay there for several seconds before slowly getting up. Her whole body hurt and her neck from the claws. She turned around and her eyes went wide.  
" Hello Annalina." Alani greeted her, her green eyes narrowed vengefully. Scar was standing behind Alani.  
" Alani…I thought you were dead!" Annalina studied her sister. She still had that scar above her left eye and her body looked sleek, her fur golden. Alani had always been the gentle one, but there was something different about her…Alani looked cold, unforgiving as she gazed at her twin.  
" You thought wrong." Alani told her bitterly, " No thanks to you." She added to their father.  
" What are you talking about?" Scar demanded. He showed no emotion about the return of his daughters.   
" You were the one who wanted me dead."  
" What? Have you gone mad?" Scar growled, " I didn't send those hyenas to kill you."  
" You didn't?" Alani wasn't sure to believe him. He was evil…he did kill Mufasa and Simba after all.  
" No. Why would I want to hurt my daughter?" Scar countered, " Annalina might have been Queen, but you were the apple of my eye Alani. You were smart and inquisitive…if you'd been born first I would have made you Queen."  
" I knew it!" Annalina exclaimed, " I knew you were Daddy's favourite."  
Scar whirled to face her, " Why should I proud of a daughter who got herself pregnant by a lion she hardly knew? You should have stayed away like I said Annalina." He paused, " I think it was Annalina that ordered the hyenas to kill you Alani."  
" I wouldn't be surprised." Alani growled looking as furious, " You were always jealous of me Annalina."  
" She doesn't have much of a future. I think its time to put her out of her misery. What do you say my dear?" Scar turned to Alani.  
Alani nodded, " I came back to avenge myself." Her claws were extended and so was Scar's. They turned towards Annalina with identical cold stares. Annalina gulped. She was no match for them and they both knew it.  
Annalina closed her eyes as they both leapt into the air; heading straight for h 


	16. The Fight

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Don't just stand there, run! Annalina turned and bolted with Alani close behind her. Annalina had forgotten how fast a runner Alani was. She looked over at her shoulder to see her father stop running and head back to Pride Rock. Annalina sighed; at least she only had her sister to deal with.  
" Give up Annalina!" Alani cried, " I'm a faster runner than you!"  
  
Annalina ignored her and kept on running until Pride Rock was no longer in sight. They were on the border of the Outlands.  
Rain was lashing down and Annalina could barely see in front of her. She was tired now and panting heavily. She stopped and whirled around to face Alani.   
  
" Not so evil now eh?" Alani sneered, her green eyes glittering.  
" It looks like you're the one who's turned evil." Annalina countered.  
" I'm not evil…just furious." Alani said, " That you actually got away with murder."  
" But it turns out I didn't murder anyone. You're alive." Annalina reminded Alani.  
" Actually you did. You helped Father kill Mufasa and Simba."  
" So you did overhear Daddy's plans to kill them." Annalina breathed, " I never ha a doubt."  
" So did you?"  
" Did I what?"  
" Helped kill the King and Simba?"  
" I had nothing to do with that." Annalina told her, " The hyenas started the wildebeest stampede and Mufasa was killed trying to save Simba. Simba survived the stampede but the hyenas killed him during a chase."  
" You saw the stampede?"  
" No. Daddy told me all about it." Annalina recalled.  
" And you let everyone believe it had been all a tragic accident like my so-called death was an accident." Alani growled her teeth baring, " You make me sick Annalina and you've also disgusted me 'cause you got knocked up by some rouge lion."  
" That wasn't my fault!" Annalina shouted, " the lion forced himself on me. He was too strong to fight off."  
" I don't believe that for a second. I'll bet you willingly gave yourself to that lion."  
  
Annalina's teeth bared also and her claws extended, " I don't care what you believe my dear sister. I've decided to finish off the job I started long ago."  
" You can't kill me." Alani rolled her eyes, " not when you have an unborn cub inside you. I can rip you apart easily."  
" And you wouldn't kill me either. Mother wouldn't let you." Annalina smiled cruelly and her words struck a chord in Alani.  
" Mother?" Alani whispered, " I never did see her in the den. Where is she?"  
" Banished." Annalina answered, " Daddy banished her, we won't see her ever again."  
" Then she'll never know I've been alive." Alani sighed, " Well, if that's the case then so be it."  
" Let the war begin." Annalina snarled and the two sisters bounded towards each other, claws extended.   
Alani swiped at her sister's face, creating a gash from the bottom of Annalina's left eye to her cheek. Annalina howled with rage and swiped back, barely missing Alani's eyes.   
  
Annalina whacked Alani hard across the face, sending Alani to the ground. This didn't slow down Alani. She got back up and went for her but a lion with a dark coat and black mane landed in between them.  
" Stop!" the lion commanded them and the fight came a halt.  
" Stay out of this!" Alani ordered Zenka.  
" No!" Zenka growled, " I will not let this battle continue. It's unjust. I'm sure your sister is sorry for what she did."  
" You know all about that?" Alani asked him.  
Zenka nodded, " I heard everything. It was so long ago-can't you forgive your sister and forget the past? Move on?"  
" I can't." Alani shook her head, " Did you my father exiled my mother?"  
" That is not the issue here. I want the two of you to apologize and make up."  
" Never!" Annalina objected, " If we can't fight, then I will never speak to her again."  
" Same goes to me. She is not allowed to set a paw inside the Heartlands. She is exiled to the Outlands."  
" You can't do that."  
" Yes I can and our father will see to it." Alani then bounded away with Zenka close behind leaving Annalina alone.   
  
* * *  
  
Scar agreed to Alani's bidding-to exile Annalina to the Outlands. Annalina was then chased out the Pride Lands by a couple of hyenas. Then she vanished; never to be seen for a very long time.  
The reunion between Alani and Scar was a brief one. Alani was still angry at her father for killing Mufasa and Simba so Alani and Zenka went back to the Heartlands and was shocked to hear about the news; Simba had returned. It seemed he was never killed by the hyenas, simply chased out of the Pride Lands and lived in a jungle.  
  
Then came the news; Scar was dead after a battle with Simba, he was savagely murdered by his own hyenas.  
  
" I have no one left." Alani told Zenka a the sat near the cave, watching the brilliant African sun rise over the savannah.  
" That's not true. Your mother is still alive and so is your sister."  
" Annalina is no longer my sister." Alani paused, " I guess I still have you…"  
Zenka smiled and nuzzled her, " You'll always have me. I'm sorry about what I said a few days ago. About not loving you. I didn't mean it."  
Alani moved closer to Zenka, " I know." 


	17. The End

EPILOGUE  
  
A year later…  
  
" It's a boy!" Rashid hopped out of the den to tell the waiting grandparents the good news, " A healthy baby boy!"  
" That's wonderful." Tanisha exclaimed, " And how's the mother faring?"  
" Alani is doing well. The birth was effortless." Rashid beckoned to them, " Come in and see the new one!"  
Tanisha and Hasani crept silently into the den. Alani was lying in a bed of straw with a small newborn cub sleeping in her arms. Zenka stood behind them, beaming at his new family proudly.   
" He's a darling!" Tanisha remarked in a quiet voice, " Isn't he Hasani?"  
" Yes he is. He has Zenka's brown coat and a little tuft of black mane. Have you named him?"  
" His name will be Jahari." Zenka told them, " Alani says the name means young, powerful and strong."  
" Jahari…a lovely name." Tanisha beamed.  
" I just hope he lives up to his name." Alani said and they all watched the small cub sleep in awe and wonder…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
